1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recorder to record the states in that a plurality of measured values change as the time elapses and, more particularly, to a recording apparatus to indicate a plurality of measured values by lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many fields of analyzing equipment and measuring apparatuses, a plurality of kinds of measured values are indicated on the same recording sheet or same screen. For example, an example whereby four kinds of measured values are drawn on one sheet of recording paper by the same pen is disclosed in "Beckman ACTA M UV/Vis-NIR Spectrophotometers" issued in 1974 Bulletin 7255, pp. 13. In this way, a method is known whereby the spectroscopic characteristics of a plurality of samples are measured by the photometer and the states in that the measured values of the respective samples change with the time are indicated on the same recording sheet or same screen.
A display example by a conventional display apparatus is shown in FIG. 1. The states in that the measured values of samples A, B and C change as the time elapses are indicated by the bar graphs as shown by the solid lines. Since these bar graphs are difficult to see the change states of the respective samples, the change amounts of the respective samples are read out manually after indication and each measured value of each sample is connected by the line as shown by the broken lines.
As described above, in a conventional recording apparatus, it is difficult to see the indication using bar graphs and this has to be processed manually.
Since these measurements necessitate several hours, it is preferable to automatically measure and record the spectrophotometric data.